


Лента Мебиуса

by sihaya



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya
Summary: После, теряясь между ними обоими, Чарльз думает, что любовь похожа на бесконечность, заключенную в бесконечность. Что она закручивается, как лента Мебиуса, соединяя две стороны воедино. Как связаны они с Эриком.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	Лента Мебиуса

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate!AU, где до встречи с соулмейтом не различают цветов.

Когда мир внезапно расцветает сочными красками, Чарльз едва не падает. Это подобно толчку в спину, которого не ожидаешь. Он просто вдруг чувствует все: воздух, запах, ощущает ауру силы. И знает, что там есть кто-то, кто-то еще, совершенно особенный.

Он даже не раздумывает и не допускает мысли, что может не успеть. Этот момент первого, еще не осознанного слияния и закрепления, навсегда откладывается в его голове, оседает где-то на задворках разума, потому что новый цветной мир слишком быстро вытесняет остальное.

Ему все равно, что подумает сам Эрик и как отнесется к такому повороту. У Чарльза и в мыслях нет его отпускать: он не действует на нервы, не намекает, хотя ему любопытно, как долго Эрик будет делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

И как долго сам Чарльз сможет выжидать. Хотя теперь его завораживает почти все. Это не похоже на то, что он видел прежде, в чужом сознании. Слишком ярко, слишком ново, слишком необычно.

Чарльз следит за сдержанными движениями Эрика почти не моргая. Глядя на того, трудно представить, сколько на самом деле ярости сковывает смертное тело. Он кажется расслабленным, безмятежным. Никаких складок на брюках, идеальная прическа. Отстраненность ото всех… А внутри кипят эмоции. И кажется, что достаточно их одних, чтобы почувствовать очарование жизни. 

Эрик — мутант. Идеальное создание с жаждой убивать. Рейвен никогда не могла так сильно увлечь Чарльза: в ее голове все слишком просто и немного мутно. Она напоминает Чарльзу запотевшее стекло. И даже видя ее истинный облик — яркий, дикий, кричащий об опасности — он не способен поменять мнение. Эрик другой. Прирожденный монстр. Сияющий осколок горного хрусталя, бросающий в жизни Чарльза радужные отсветы. Без них он уже не сможет: лишь один раз познав, невозможно отказаться.

Эрик пьет кофе, читает газету. Иногда он потягивает виски, как какой-то аристократ. По нему не видно ничего: ни прошлого, ни настоящего. Ни кем он был, ни кем стал. Для других не видно. Чарльз же удивляется остроте ума, четкости сознания. И как наркоман припадает снова и снова. Он даже не уверен, что ему нравится больше: цветной мир вокруг, чувство единения и всемогущества или острые грани разума Эрика.

Он знает про Эрика все: его мысли, его жизненный путь. Каждый чертов миг, словно они были там вместе. Материнская нежность, которой Чарльз не знал; война, жестокость окружающих. Чарльз пьет его эмоции, как вампир. И Эрик не против.

Чарльз знает это, читает в мыслях, хотя и не лезет особо глубоко без разрешения. Видит в ответных взглядах. Эрик не уйдет. Они как двухголовое и четырехрукое существо из легенд. Две половинки одного целого. Сросшиеся ментально сиамские близнецы. И сердца, Чарльз готов поспорить, бьются в унисон. Тук-тук-тук.

Им не надо находиться рядом, чтобы почувствовать это, даже смотреть не обязательно. Они уже друг у друга под кожей. Куда уж ближе? Но Чарльз все равно смотрит, ловит каждый вздох, каждое наполненное хищной грацией движение. А Эрик словно усмехается, подмечая его реакцию. Эта улыбка находит свое отражение в его мыслях, проскальзывает к Чарльзу, вынуждая на миг прикрыть глаза. Рейвен уходит, хлопнув дверью. Отголосок ее эмоций не достигает Чарльза, и ему, безусловно, жаль.

Но усмешку Эрику он возвращает через мгновение.

Чарльзу даже все равно, что подумают другие. Они не поймут, не почувствуют. Не осознают. Ему кажется, что работы, в которых он писал про превосходство одного вида над другими, были об Эрике: он сильнее их всех, хотя и не осознает своей силы, что немного обидно.

Его хочется сделать лучше, выпустить кипящие эмоции, прорасти в нем навсегда. Стереть все то плохое, что было… Но Чарльз так же отчетливо понимает, как ощущает острые грани сознания Эрика, что без тех воспоминаний не было бы их обоих. Чарльз только с ним распробовал вкус страданий. Осознал их ценность. Впервые увидел мир без осточертевшего монохрома. Ему жутко от мысли, что они могли бы не встретиться никогда. Или что они могли бы быть врагами. Лучшими врагами.

Он хочет надеяться, что с ним Эрик перестал чувствовать одиночество.

Чарльз не задумывается, насколько это странно. Он просто растворяется в резких и пряных эмоциях Эрика. Он ощущает их на физическом уровне. И отчаянно хочет показать это ему, показать всю его уникальность.

Доказать, что он нечто большее, чем способ увидеть цвета.

Эрик дарит ему старые полузабытые воспоминания о доме, ласке, семье. Чарльз же дарит Эрику умиротворение и учит справляться с силой. Куда остальным до него? До них обоих?

В какой-то момент стирается последняя линия. Чарльз не задумывается, не позволяет себе усомниться и очнуться от дурмана под названием Эрик Леншерр. Просто теряются различия между ними. Они думают в унисон, в унисон дышат, улыбаются почти синхронно своим внутренним разговорам, которых сотни за минуты.

Общие партии в шахматы, во время которых они разделяют все расчеты на двоих, тихими вечерами под звуки фортепиано — Рейвен, смирившись и увлекшись, наконец, Хэнком, наигрывает что-то свое, ненавязчивое, — привычны и уютны. Чарльз наслаждается всем этим в равной степени с Эриком. И никто уже не удивляется тому, что они слишком быстро стали продолжением друг друга. 

Ведь так и бывает с родственной душой. Особенно, с их способностями.

Чарльз просто ловит себя однажды на том, что их пальцы переплетены. Он ловит эхо ощущений — опять одних на двоих — и усмехается, даже не думая отнимать руку. Эрик принадлежит ему одному, полностью и безвозвратно. И наоборот. Все делится на двоих, боль и радость, надежда и ярость. Чарльзу не противно ни капли, что Эрик настоящий убийца. С ним он и сам чудовище, каких поискать. Зато цель благородна: они делают это для других, всех тех, кому нет места среди людей. Обычных людей.

Незаметно они переходят к поцелуям, едва ощутимым прикосновениям, ненавязчивой ласке, чувственности, которая она ощущается так же остро, как и мысли Эрика: покалыванием, жжением, болезненным напряжением, обжигающе горячим воздухом. Чарльз не представляет себя без него.

Разумеется, они оказываются в одной постели. Кажется, что это было предрешено еще тогда, когда они в первый раз встретились. Чарльз не сопротивляется, как и всегда. Единение тел ничто по сравнению с единением сознаний. Соприкосновением душ.

Удовольствие хлещет по нервам, заставляя задыхаться. Они сплетены в единый клубок из чувств и эмоций. Не разделяясь даже для секса. Они вместе и отдаются, и берут. Чарльз отдает все свои эмоции Эрику, и тот их возвращает. На каждый толчок, поцелуй и укус. Кто из них это делает? Границы давно не существует, да и не важен ответ на этот вопрос. 

После, теряясь между ними обоими, Чарльз думает, что любовь похожа на бесконечность, заключенную в бесконечность. Что она закручивается, как лента Мебиуса, соединяя две стороны воедино — так, как связаны они с Эриком. И раздели их, разрежь пополам, исчезнет самое главное, что делает их обоих особенными. Они станут просто «сложно закрученными кольцами».

От Эрика в ответ на его мысли приходит молчаливое одобрение. Правильно, у них один путь на двоих. И если не получится переубедить, то останется идти следом.

Чарльз удовлетворенно вздыхает. Он знает, что это означает для них обоих. Они сами связаны на бесконечно долгий срок. 

На всю жизнь.


End file.
